Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a following method for an image forming apparatus including a print device and a reading device as a typical print position displacement correction method for correcting a print position displacement of the image forming apparatus. The print device prints on a recording medium. The reading device reads an image from the recording medium. This correcting method corrects a print position displacement after the print device prints on the recording medium, obtains a print position displacement on the basis of the image read from the recording medium, on which printing is executed by the print device, by the reading device, and corrects the print position displacement on the basis of the obtained print position displacement.